Silver Diamond
by Apple Flux
Summary: Luhan mengalami kecelakaan, koma 3 hari dan ia harus melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya saat ia terbangun. Di asingkan ke Swiss bersama sang sepupu. Hal gila kembali menimpanya, terjebak dan harus masuk kedalam lingkaran keluarga Xoxo. This HunHan KrsiHo and others


** Xu Zhi Lan**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SILVER DIAMOND**

**By : Xu Zhi Lan**

**.**

.

**CAST : ALL EXO MEMBER and others**

PAIRING : HunHan | Sehun x Luhan

RATING : M ( Segala unsur )

**DISCLAIMER : **_BELONG TO THEMSELVES AND GOD. AND AUTHOR'S ORIGINAL STORY!_

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, AU, YAOI ETC**

**SUMMARY :** Luhan mengalami kecelakaan, koma 3 hari dan ia harus melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Di asingkan ke Swiss bersama sang sepupu. Hal gila kembali menimpanya, menjadi bagian XoXo.

_**Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan**_

**.**

_**SILVER DIAMOND**_

Malam. Sekitar pukul sembilan waktu setempat, hujan deras mengguyur kota seharian tanpa henti. Sebuah mobil sport merah melaju membelah jalanan berbatu yang sedikit tergenang air disudut kota. Didalam mobil mewah itu terdapat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun dengan paras manis dan tampan disaat bersamaan. Matanya bulat seperti rusa, iris coklat madu yang indah. Hidung mungil yang bangir dan bibir merah mudah yang tipis menggoda.

Namanya Lu Han. Lahir 18 tahun yang lalu di Beijing, China. Pemuda bermarga Lu itu terlihat gelisah dan membuat konsentrasi menyetirnya terbagi dua dengan ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya. Jari-jari rampingnya dengan lincah mengetik pesan pada layar touchscreen ponselnya.

Luhan sesekali berdecak kesal saat beberapa huruf pada kalimat yang ia tulis salah dan membuatnya harus menghapus dan menulis lagi. Pemuda manis itu terlalu sibuk dengan pesannya hingga tidak menyadari ada truk besar berkecepatan tinggi datang dari kanannya. Luhan seakan tuli dengan pendengarannya bahkan suara klakson dari truk tersebut tidak ia pedulikan.

Dan dalam sekejap

**BBRRAAKHH**

**BRUKHH**

Suara benturan yang amat keras dan suara benda terpental terdengar begitu nyaring diantara derasnya hujan.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya mati rasa, dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Otaknya terasa kosong, mata rusanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar namun tidak bersuara. Dan yang terakhir Luhan rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

**991088**

**Day 1**

Gelap namun terasa dingin, basah namun berbau karat, tidak sepi namun suara-suara terdengar mengerikan. Sejauh mata memandang tidak terlihat apapun. Berlari kemanapun hanya ada tanah kosong, air hujan dan bau besi berkarat yang menyengat. Dan suara suara seperti kaset rusa, jeritan perempuan, suara ketakutan yang mampu didengar oleh gendang telinga.

Tidak ada yang tahu apakah saat ini siang atau malam karena hanya ada gelap tanpa cahaya. Sosok itu berdiri tegap kebingungan, dia Luhan. Pemuda manis yang saat ini terus memandangi sekelilingnya. Matanya hanya menangkap kegelapan, suara-suara aneh yang membuat telinganya bergemuruh, dan hidungnya yang mencium bau karat.

Luhan tidak berteriak seperti orang gila karena pita suaranya seakan tercekat. Bahkan saat ia menyentuh area dimana jantungnya berada hanya membuatnya bingung dan ketakutan, sebab benda yang membuatnya hidup itu tidak berdetak. Ia bisa merasakannya tentu saja bukan?

Luhan berusaha mengingat sesuatu, " Terakhir aku berada dimobil dan sedang berkirim pesan lalu,-

Luhan ingat. Mobil sport merahnya yang mewah itu ditabrak truk besar dan terpental dan terhempas.. Tidak. Luhan tidak sanggup mengingatnya, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang tapi tidak menangis atau menjerit histeris. Dia laki-laki ingat?

Apa dia sudah mati? Begitu pikirnya. Perasaan kalut menyelimutinya, mungkinkah ini mimpi? Ya mungkin saja. Luhan berpikiran positif, jujur dia tidak ingin mati dan terjebak didunia aneh ini. Luhan belum membahagiakan keluarganya, belum menebus dosa-dosanya, dan belum dalam banyak hal. Bahkan jika dia memang sudah mati tempat macam apa ini? Surga? Tidak mungkin. Atau neraka? Luhan harap juga tidak.

Saat Luhan bergulat dengan berbagai pikirannya. Sosok lain muncul dari arah belakang, perempuan dengan balutan yukata hitam selutut bercorak bunga sakura merah dan merah muda. Kaki jenjangnya beralaskan sepatu hak tinggi dengan pita yang melilit spiral dikakinya. Wajahnya cantik terkesan tegas dengan sebagian yang tertutup surai dark greennya yang dikuncir kuda. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah** Lyra** berukuran sedang.

"Lu Han."

**991088**

BRAKK

Pintu bercat putih itu didobrak keras oleh seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat. Matanya yang tajam berkilat marah melihat kesegala arah dan berhenti pada satu objek yang berada didekat jendela terbuka. Kakinya langsung bergerak menuju objek, kedua tangan kekarnya dengan pelan penuh kehati-hatian mengangkat badan mungil yang terlelap di sofa bludru. Surai panjangnya yang beragam warna bak pelangi itu berkibar kala angin dingin yang tercipta dari hujan berhembus masuk dari jendela.

Pemuda tampan itu membaringkan sosok mungil itu ke ranjang, jemari besarnya mengusap pelan kening sosok rapuh didepannya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sayang.

Pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada jendela berkaca bening yang masih terbuka. Ia berbalik dan menemukan kotak musik klasik, mungkin benda bundar itu terjatuh dilihat dari posisinya saat ini. Pemuda ittu tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil benda kesayangan kembarannya dan menaruhnya diatas nakas. Menutup jendela agar ruangan itu tetap hangat, ia mengingat tujuannya keruangan ini.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas percuma, kembarannya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengusik. Sekalipun itu sesuatu yang penting.

"Sehun, kau dipanggil Kris." Pemuda tampan bernama Sehun itu menoleh. Seorang pemuda manis dengan lesung pipit bersandar pada pintu. Sehun mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan keluar diiringi pemuda manis dibelakangnya, tanpa Sehun ketahui sosok yang berbaring diranjang itu membuka matanya. Sosok itu membuka selimutnya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian serba putih lengkap dengan Caftan putih. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai namun tertutup tudung caftan, sosok itu langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Ma'af Sehun, ini harus kulakukan." Lirih sosok itu, tubuhnya melayang untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghilang seperti asap.

**991088**

**Day 2**

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah percaya pada seseorang. Terlebih lagi pada keadaannya sekarang, Luhan bingung bagaimana ia ingin menjelaskan terhadap hatinya sendiri. Ia hanya mengikuti pikirannya.

Ia hanya tahu kemarin dia, tunggu. Bahkan ia tidak yakin apa sekarang sudah hari esok dari hari kemarin. Dia tidak mau memikirkan itu, rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak. Saat dimana ia kebingungan sosok itu datang dari arah belakangnya sembari memainkan alat musik. Petikan dari **Lyra** yang terdengar lembut dipadukan dengan suara sosok itu yang lembut dengan nyanyiannya, walau Luhan tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang digunakan sosok cantik itu.

Sosok itu menjelaskan tempat apa yang sekarang ia pijak. Sosok itu berkata tempat ini bernama **Tartarus**, bukan neraka. Hanya tempat dimana jiwa-jiwa tersesat bertempat tinggal untuk sementara sebelum benar-benar dimasukkan ke Nereka yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan saat Luhan mendengar itu pikirannya kembali berkecamuk, apa ia termasuk jiwa tersesat? Ia tidak merasa melakukan dosa akhir-akhir ini kecuali tabrakan yang membuatnya mati mungkin.

"Apa masih jauh? Kita bahkan berjalan berjam-jam dari kemarin."

"Kau tidak akan kelelahan Luhan."

"Aku bosan bodoh!"

Sosok cantik itu memutar bola matanya malas, ia tahu Luhan orang seperti apa. Luhan itu termasuk laki-laki **Bad Boy**, meski tidak terlalu brengsek. Tetap saja yang namanya **Bad Boy** itu berprilaku buruk. Luhan memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang didominasi bukan mendominasi walau Luhan sangat ingin. Dia akan selalu berada dibawah sekalipun ia berhadapan dengan sesamanya, miris sekali.

"Mau kogendong?"

"Aku laki-laki bodoh."

"Tapi kau bukan dominan dan selalu berada dibawah."

"Tutup mulutmu, atau kupatahkan **Lyra**-mu."

Sosok itu tegelak dan Luhan hanya bisa mendengus. Gadis cantik didepannya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti. Luhan mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi dan besar.

"Kita sampai."

"Selamat Datang Di Tartarus Lu Han."

GIMANA?

BERMINAT? REVIEW PLEASEE^^


End file.
